Esa es mi familia
by Koko7180
Summary: Traducción- La familia de Edward piensa que éste necesita un pequeño empujón en lo que a relación física se refiere. ¿Qué método utilizarán para lograrlo?- Risas aseguradas...R&R!


**

* * *

**

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia de

**ronOReds**

**Edward´s POV**

Suspiré melancólicamente, tratando de alejar mi mal humor mientras me bajaba del coche. Era media tarde, y acababa de dejar a Bella para trabajar en la tienda de Mike. Ella había estado trabajando allí durante meses, y había tratado de insinuarle que debería dejarlo desde hace casi el mismo tiempo. No solo me sentía incómodo al pensar que ella estaría cerca de ese malcriado niño todo el tiempo, y ya que ella se convertiría en mi esposa pronto, quería ser el único en apoyarla.

Y, como siempre, ella insistía en ganar su propio dinero. La admiraba por ser tan independiente, pero no podía dejar de desear que me permitiese mas en lo que a complacerla se refiere.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que ella se negaría a todo. Así que, si ella quería permanecer trabajando durante este último mes, no la detendría. Eso no quería decir que no me sintiese secretamente infeliz.

Me deslicé por los peldaños hacia mi hogar, observando casualmente el reloj mientras abría la puerta y entraba adentro.

_Solo cinco horas más hasta que la recoja._

"¡Edward! ¡Por fin estás en casa" dijo Emmett radiante, interrumpiendo mis melancólicos pensamientos. Estaba tirado en el sofá al lado de Jasper, ambos mirándome expectantes.

Entrecerré mis ojos ligeramente.

"Lo estoy" respondí, desprendiéndome de la chaqueta para colgarla. Ambos estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos, lo que me hizo sospechar de inmediato. Me giré para mirarles, obsequiándoles con una curiosa expresión. "¿Qué es lo que estáis tramando?"

"Oh nada" dijo Emmett, ondeando su largo brazo en una actitud despreocupada. "Íbamos a ver una película ahora, ¿te apuntas?"

Miré el reloj de nuevo. No tenía nada que hacer durante la tarde, y acababa de ir de caza anteayer...

"Claro" dije, preparado para sentarme en mi sitio habitual.

"Espera" dijo Jasper parando mis movimientos. "Ya que estás levantado, ¿podrías... poner el DVD rápido?"

Asentí y me liberé de su mano, girándome después y dirigiéndome hacia la televisión.

En mi camino hacia allí eché un vistazo rápido a la parte delantera y me quedé mirándola perplejo.

_¿¡Pero qué narices!?_

Sentí la vergüenza por mi cuerpo rápidamente.

Reconocí el DVD de _Virgen a los 40, _pero en lugar del 40 había recortado un papel que tenía el número 117 marcado en rosa.

Me giré enfadado y antes de saber lo que se me venía encima, arrojé el DVD a través de la habitación, dándole de lleno a Emmett entre los ojos. Pero él casi no lo notó debido a que ambos estaban echados en el sofá, completamente histéricos.

"_NO_ ha tenido gracia" les dije mientras reían, tratando de manifestar mi incomodidad para que Jasper la pudiese sentir. Me derrumbé en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Les observé irritadamente mientras trataban de acomodarse y contenerse.

Jasper se calmó y recogió el DVD del suelo. Se dirigió hacia mí con contenido entusiasmo.

"¿Hay algún problema Edward?" dijo, su voz quebrada mientras trataba de mantener una expresión serena.

Le miré y no respondí. Jasper me miró a la cara y se echó a reír otra vez histéricamente, casi tropezándose con el sofá. Gruñí y coloqué dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, tratando de forzarme para ignorarles.

Emmett, quien todavía estaba histérico, se acercó a Jasper para poder ayudarle a sentarse.

"Ahhha" dijo suavemente, y volvió o reírse. Me miró por primera vez con los labios fruncidos por tratar de no reírse.

"Sois un par de idotas" siseé.

"Emmett alzó las cejas y después trato de coger el DVD de las manos de Jasper. Miró la portada y jadeó sonoramente, su mano volando hasta su pecho en falsa sorpresa.

"_¿¡virgen a los 117!?"_ dijo con voz sorprendida. "_¡Ese no es el nombre de la película!"_ cogió a Jasper del cuello y lo alzó.

Jasper dejó escapar una risa silenciosa, cogió el DVD y miró la cubierta con disgusto.

"¿Quién en su sano juicio vería esto? Gruñó. Quitó el papelito de la cubierta y lo arrugó en su puño. "Ah, esto está mejor" abrió la mano y tiró el trozo de papel mientras se dirigía hacia la televisión.

Gruñí sonoramente.

"Veamos la película" dije entre dientes. _Sinceramente, cualquiera pensaría que son un par de adolescentes hormonales de la manera en la que se comportan._

"Si, ha estado mal por parte de Jasper" replicó Emmett, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y apoyó un pie en su rodilla. Se giró hacia mí y alzó las cejas.

Los ignoré a ambos, resistiendo la tentación de golpearles hasta dejarles en el suelo.

Jasper esperó hasta sentarse y apretar el play. Durante unos cinco segundos nos mantuvimos en la oscuridad...y luego empezó.

Allí estaba Emmett- llevando puesta una falda vaquera corta y blancas playeras- caminando por lo que parecía nuestro patio trasero. Llevaba puesto un ridículo top rosa y, para mi completo desconcierto, un sujetador naranja de encaje viéndose por delante.

Y, para rematarlo, llevaba una peluca castaña larga que rizaba entre sus dedos.

Era horrible y perturbador, pero yo estaba completamente congelado por la sorpresa y no pude dejar de mirar.

"_Oh cariño" la chica Emmett dijo sin aliento en una horrible voz femenina. Observé con repulsión mientras meneaba sus caderas de un lado para otro, caminando desde una parte de la pantalla hasta la otra. "Oh, ¿Qué debo hacer?" dijo más alto, y después se dejó caer en la hierba aterrizando en su estómago._

_Posó la cabeza entre sus manos e impulsaba los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás._

"_¿Bella?" de pronto sonó una profunda voz._

_Para mi completa aberración, Jasper apareció en la pantalla llevando puesta mi ropa y una peluca color cobrizo, obviamente pretendiendo que era yo._

"_¿Que pasa Bella, mi ÚNICO amor, mi preciosa humana?" dijo Jasper dramáticamente mientras se dirigía hacia Emmett y le cogía ambas manos._

"_¡Hola Edward!" contestó Emmett con exagerada felicidad. Se trató de levantar cayéndose de nuevo en el proceso._

"_WHOAAAAAA" gritó Emmett mientras se caía lentamente, girando y ondeando sus brazos._

"_¡BELLA!" Gritó Jasper, tratando de alcanzar a Emmett._

"_Oh, ¡Edward soy tan torpe!" dijo Emmett cuando paró de rodar._

"_Vamos" dijo Jasper. "Déjame que te ayude"_

_Cogió las manos de Emmett, pero en vez de ayudarle a levantarse, terminó levantándola en círculos a diez pies del suelo_

"_¡Oh Bella!" dijo Jasper mientras bajaba a Emmett del suelo. "Lo siento, ¡algunas veces olvido lo ligera que eres!"_

"_Eres tan fuerte" mirando hacia abajo._

_Jasper hizo una mueca y despeinó su cobrizo pelo. "Lo se" fue su respuesta. Pero después su rostro cambió a uno de alerta. "¿Escuchas algo?" susurró._

_Emmett trató de escuchar. "No"._

"_¡Yo tampoco!" de repente gritó Jasper, tomando su rostro entre las manos. "Todavía no puedo escuchar tu mente Bella, ¡Ugh!" vaciló un momento antes de dejarse caer en la hierba._

"_Oh Edward, mi tonto vampiro, no te pongas triste por eso! Eso ya es pasado, pensemos en el futuro, ya sabes, cuando me cambies a un..."_

"_¡NO LO DIGAS!" Jasper chilló y brincó del suelo._

_La cámara se fue un poco para la izquierda, y pasó a otra escena. Allí había como seis televisiones al azar. La escena estaba en silencio, hasta que Jasper se pareció por la izquierda y empezó a golpearlas una por una repente._

"_Querido, ¡no te atrevas!" gritó Emmett._

_SMASH_

"_piensa en..."_

_SMASH_

"_¡convertirme en un vampiro!"_

_SMASH_

_Jasper golpeó todas hasta que todas ellas estuvieran destruidas. Entonces, continuó con todas hasta dejarlas en cachitos, asegurándose que todos estaban destruidos._

"_¡Para Edward!" dijo Emmett con su voz de chica, apareciendo en escena y achuchándose a Jasper._

"_Lo siento Bella" dijo Jasper, sacudiendo su pelo de nuevo. "No pretendía sobreactuar"_

"_Hmph" Emmett cruzó los brazos mordiéndose el labio superior, haciendo un puchero._

"_¡OH Bella!" dijo Jasper, su rostro convirtiéndose en uno de arrepentimiento. "¡No te enfades conmigo! ¡No puedo soportarlo cuando estás enfadada conmigo! Oh no... ¡oh no! ¿¿Me seguirás dejando verte dormir esta noche?? Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de improvisto mientras esperaba su respuesta._

"_Vale Edward" dijo Emmett con un tono de voz cansado. "Pero se otra manera en la que puedes recompensarme." Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro._

"_¡Lo que sea!" dijo Jasper. "¡Haré lo que sea!"_

_Y con eso, Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia Jasper, intentando parecer seductor. Jasper empezó a asustarse y a alejarse..._

"_¡NO BELLA!" gritó, mientras Emmett trataba de quitarle la camisa. "¡TODO MENOS ESO!"_

"_Pero Edward" protestó Emmett. "¿¡POR FAVOR!?"_

"_¡No!, NO, __**¡NO!**__" dijo un desafiante Jasper, y se giró y corrió hasta el árbol más cercano, al cual se subió. "¡No lo haré!" dijo como un niño pequeño y se cruzó de brazos "¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!"_

"_¡Bájate de ese árbol!" gritó Emmett, poniendo las manos en sus caderas._

"_¡Jura que no harás eso de nuevo!" dijo Jasper, mirando a Emmett._

"_DE ACUERDO Edward" dijo Emmett con voz cansada, alzando sus manos en señal de derrota._

_Jasper se bajó del árbol. "¡Será mejor que no TOQUES esta ropa!" le advirtió._

_Emmett sacudió la cabeza exasperadamente. "¡No lo haré!"_

_Jasper se acercó y tomando la mano de Emmett desapareció de la pantalla._

_Mientras los créditos comenzaban a aparecer (Grabado por Rosalie- pensé, haciendo una nota mental)- hubo una breve aparición final de Jasper tocando repetidamente el piano, gritando sonoramente mientras Emmett se encontraba encima del piano sacudiendo la cabeza._

La pantalla se volvió negra.

Durante un momento, nadie se movió. Pero desde el rabillo del ojo les vi a ambos empezar a levantarse del sofá.

"Estáis muertos."

Dije venenosamente. Antes de que ellos tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar, me levanté de mi silla, mi mano preparada para cerrarse en uno de sus cuellos. Ellos se levantaron deprisa y corrieron hacia el exterior, riéndose sonoramente, y yo estaba a punto de cumplir mi promesa cuando una voz pronunció mi nombre.

"¡Edward!"

Gruñí y me giré hacia el otro lado lanzándole a Rosalie una mirada envenenada, my pie estaba ya fuera de la puerta en pos de alcanzar a mis estúpidos hermanos.

"¡Es sobre Bella!" dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que lograría atraer mi atención y me pararía de correr tras mis hermanos.

"¿Qué le pasa a Bella?" repliqué, mirándola a los ojos. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero estaba ansiosa sobre algo.

"Bueno" empezó, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. "Hay una razón por la cual esos dos hicieron el video."

"¿La había?· dije sarcásticamente. "Digo, ¿además de que sean absolutamente impresentables?"

"Sí, además de eso" respondió, ignorando mi tono.

"Verás, Alice... ella tuvo una visión." Cerró los ojos intentando elegir las palabras precisas para decirlo.

Sentí que mis nervios se empezaban a calentar y mi mente comenzó a planear diferentes situaciones de la visión de Alice, y en qué estaría relacionada con ese aberrante video.

"¿Qué tipo de visión?" pregunté al instante.

"Bueno" comenzó. "Los chicos hicieron ese video para..._animarte_."

Moví la mano, incitándole a continuar.

"Parece ser...que Bella... ha estado tomando medidas con sus propias manos, por así decirlo."

Sentí mi cara cambiar en una mueca de confusión. "¿A qué te refieres?" Rosalie, solo dilo."

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y finalmente me dejó entrar en su mente. Solo había una imagen flotando allí, y fue esa la que hizo que mi corazón palpitase en mi pecho.

"No..." dije, todos los pensamientos de de Jasper y Emmett desaparecidos. "No puede ser... ella no lo haría..."

"Ella lo haría y lo está haciendo." Contestó Rosalie seriamente. "Alice tuvo... ¡una visión de ella usándolo!"

Mi mandíbula se abrió d par en par mientras vislumbraba a Bella usando esa... cosa... vibrante. Y me hizo sentir tan triste, que me sentí tambalear ligeramente. ¡No sabía que era tan duro para Bella esperar solo un mes hasta nuestra boda! Me enfermó saber que ella haría algo así... ¡cuando yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo en el momento apropiado!

"No me lo creo" dijo sin voz, mirando a Rosalie, quien estaba afirmando con la cabeza, con ojos llenos de pena.

"Lo llama pequeño Eddie"

Cerré mis ojos ante sus palabras, y sentí algún tipo de subida de energía correr a través de mi. No había manera de que yo dejase continuar esto. Pensar que alguien más, o en este caso, _algo _más, complaciendo a mi amada Bella me hizo agonizar. Tenía que pararlo.

"Voy a la casa de Bella" anuncié, desapareciendo y mirando mi reloj.

_Todavía tengo tiempo antes de que llegue del trabajo._

Llamé a Alice mientras aceleraba hacia la carretera. Ella estaba obviamente esperando mi llamada.

"Recoge a Bella a las 5. Y dile que la estaré esperando en su casa."

Y con eso, cerré el teléfono, tratando de acabar con el pánico que se iba acrecentando en mi interior.

**Emmett's POV**

"Rose ¿es seguro entrar adentro? Pregunté, finalmente calmándome. No creo que me haya reído tanto en mi vida. Era duro permanecer serio durante el video, pero ver la reacción de Edward no había tenido precio.

"Sip" replicó. "Y mordió el cebo."

"Perfecto." Sonreí. "¿Ha hecho Alice su parte?"

"Lo ha hecho" dijo Jasper, viniendo por detrás y cerrando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo. "Acaba de irse de la casa de Bella."

**Edward's POV**

No creo que haya llegado tan rápido alguna vez a la casa de Bella, y eso era definitivamente un récord. Charlie no estaba en casa, por lo que podría husmear por la habitación de Bella sin preocuparme por oírle. Me dirigí inmediatamente a su casa.

Trepé por el muro, abrí la ventana y me deslicé adentro.

Una vez que me giré... me congelé.

Allí estaba... el vibrador de Bella... permaneciendo a vista de todos, largo e imponente en su inocente cama. ¡Ella ni siquiera trataba de esconderlo! ¿Cuántas veces me haía sentado con ella en esa cama? Ella era mi ángel durmiente, mi Bella, y me dolía reconocer que no sabía todo sobre ella.

Di un par de pasos hacia su cama y alargué la mano a tientas hacia el.

¿¿Era tan...**grande**??

No podía creerlo, pero allí estaba la evidencia, mirándome a la cara.

Lo cogí rudamente, y gruñí para mi mismo. Iba a esperar allí. Iba a esperar a Bella y pedirle explicaciones sobre esto, cara a cara.

_**Cuatro horas más tarde.**_

Estaba sentado allí, al final de la habitación con el vibrador firmemente agarrado por la mano. No creo que me hubiese movido en todo este tiempo. Pero, podía sentir su presencia ahora, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras, y sus latidos eran más rápidos ue los usuales.

Estaba ansiosa por verme. _¿Sabía ella que yo lo sabía?_

Al segundo siguiente, ella entró en la habitación y tras hacer un rápido escáner, sus ojos se fijaron en mi, al final de la habitación.

"¿Edward?" preguntó, la preocupación surcando su rostro. "¿Pasa algo? porqué... ¿porqué estás en el suelo?"

Ella se encaminó hacia mi, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le mostré el vibrador bajo la nariz (**N/T**: expresión rara, lo se).

"He encontrado al pequeño _Eddie"_ dije.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó casualmente, cogiendo mi muñeca ligeramente para mirar mejor. La oí jadear sonoramente.

Obviamente se sentía culpable.

"_¡¿Qué?!_ ¿Qué estás haciendo con _eso _Edward?" preguntó incrédulamente, su voz impregnada de perplejidad. Sus latidos estaban aumentado cada minuto, y finalmente mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. No pude esconder el dolor que había en ellos cuando vi lo realmente sorprendida que parecía.

"¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?" pregunté, tratando duramente de no dejarle ver cuan herido me sentía. "¿Realmente no podías esperar?"

"Edward, ¡YO!"

"¡No tienes que explicarte Bella!" interrumpí ondeando la mano. "Lo entiendo, a sido culpa mía."

"¡Sinceramente!, esto es lo más-" farfulló, y me di cuenta de que su cara estaba completamente roja. "Edward...eso es... ¡por supuesto que eso no es mío! ¡¿ De dónde has sacado eso?!

_¿Me estaba mintiendo?_

"En tu cama, Bella. Estaba justamente encima de tu cama."

Bella parecía completamente escandalizada y me miró como si estuviese completamente loco. Volvió a mirar hacia la cama, tratando de convencerse de que no estábamos hablando del mismo lugar. Volvió a mirarme y sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

"¡De qué demonios estás hablando, Edward!" dijo, y para mi sorpresa, había una pizca de enfado en su voz. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?"

_¿Broma?_

_Broma..._

_¡BROMA!_

Me levanté tan rápidamente que Bella chilló y se cayó hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, escuché un caro de risas fuera de su ventana. Corrí hacia allí, saqué la mano hacia afuera y metí a Jasper dentro, al suelo.

Bella gritó y sus manos volaron a su cara.

Emmett, Rosalie, y una Alice que parecía muy culpable le siguieron.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie todavía estaban riéndose histéricos.

"¡EXPLICAOS!" grité mirándoles a cada uno. No creo que haya sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

Alice habló primero.

"¡Solo era una broma!" dijo Alice. "Y nosotros _lo sentimos_, Edward, ¡pero pensamos que necesitabas relajarte un poco! Deberías haber sabido que eso no era de Bella, de todas maneras, yo vine y lo dejé encima de su cama antes de que llegases." Se cruzó de brazos tratando de defenderse.

Bella jadeó de nuevo.

"No puedo creerlo" dije, mi voz disminuyendo de tono mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. "Os la habéis cargado"

Aunque les había amenazado, vi a Emmett y Jasper riéndose, mirando mi mano la cual todavía tenía agarrado el vibrador. Gruñí sonoramente, y antes de saber qué estaba sucediendo, lo lancé por la ventana.

"¡TODOS FUERA!" dije. "Me encargaré de vosotros más tarde."

Miré con odio a Jasper y Emmett, y me sentí perversamente feliz al ver que me devolvían con miedo la mirada. Les observé mientras salían por la ventana de Bella.

"¿Qué" dijo Bella cuando todos se hubieron ido, "Demonios ha sido eso?"

"Esa es mi familia"

* * *

_Cést fini!!!! Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a las andadas con otro one-shot traducido (vuelvo a decir que la autora es __**ronOReds**_) y dedicado a mi hermanita Yuliss, que la echaré mil de menos en su viaje, y a toda mi gente aquí que me apoya en estos momentos, que no son los mejores, la verdad. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo! Y si tenéis alguna pregunta o comentario, o si queréis sugerirme alguna otra historia para traducir, solo os pido un minutito para hacerme saber que os ha gustado (o no), o si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo, ¿si?

Un besazo enorme para todos de la Mansión Cullen, que me han dado un gran bienvenida, un abrazo!!

Con cariño,

Tamara


End file.
